


Lost Cat

by darkphoenix168



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:22:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkphoenix168/pseuds/darkphoenix168
Summary: A fulfillment for Makoto's Birthday Exchange. Makoto comes home from work to find his cat is missing, but who has her and where she is might surprise him.





	Lost Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karumello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karumello/gifts).



> Hey!
> 
> I really hope you like the story. A few things did change from the prompt, but I hope you still find it enjoyable ^^
> 
> Thanks for the prompt though, it was an adorable idea. I hope I did it (somewhat) justice.

"Shachi! Shaaachiii!" 

A concerned voice called the name over and over again, his breath dissapearing in the air as puffs as his flashlight flickered around, looking for the ball of balck and white fur. 

Makoto Tachibana had had a long and exhausting day. Starting with a late wake-up and missing his train, he got yelled at by his boss twice, once for the tardiness, and the second time when he accidentally knocked over an entire stack of files. The result was his boss telling him to be more careful and making him pick up and arrange the papers back the way they should have been.  After having a dinner of take-out, he plopped himself on the couch and passed out in front of the T.V, falling asleep through the animal’s escape. 

"Shachi!" Makoto called anew, "where are you?" 

Makoto wouldn't normally worry about his affectionate cat; the animal was quite self-sufficient. But having found his window to be open, the young man felt panic surge through him. What if his pet had gotten out? What if Shachi had manage to nose her way through the window, hopped down, and ran throughout the streets? 

What if someone didn't see her in time to stop their car? 

"Shaachi! Come here! Come get treats!" 

Shaking the small bag seemed to be fruitless, and only served to offer music in the darkened street. 

Damn his bad day.  

At three in the morning, the last place he wanted to be was out and about, looking for his pet. Where his pet had gotten too he didn't have a clue; but he knew she wasn't down the past five alleyways or streets. 

* _snap_ * 

“WHO’S THERE!” 

A darkened street wasn’t the best place for someone with a weak heart. 

“SAAAAAAAACCCHIIIIII!” Makoto tried anew, "come on! Let's go home!" 

The darkened alley gave him no answer. No meow, no shuffle, no tapping of the pads. Nothing. Makoto felt his throat tighten and his heart sink. Had he really lost one of his best friends forever? 

"SAAAAACHIII! Please!" 

Rattling the treat bag again, he looked down one alleyway after another. 

“Heeeyy cutie…” 

Turning his head rapidly around, the young man felt panic settle in. 

He really hated being out this late.  

"Heey there!" The voice laughed, "stop tickling me!" 

Makoto dared to peek down another alleyway, surprised when he only saw one person instead of two. The man's back was to him, but his head was bent over, perhaps about to vomit or eating something in his hands. 

"Wanna come home with me? Huh?" 

Curious as to just who the other was talking to, Makoto tried to be subtle as he could to turn away and run in the other direction. 

The trash can had other ideas. 

"OW!" 

"OI!" 

Makoto froze at the call out. His hands tightened into fists as he prepared to run. 

The man approached him slowly, the footsteps slow and deliberate. 

"Oi!" 

Turning on his back, Makoto was forced to look up to a large, bulky form, with a tiny black and white cat sitting happily in the arms. 

“Sachi!” 

The animal mewled happily at the sight of her owner. Standing and running towards the dark figure, Makoto had complete disregard for the imposing man until they were almost touching. Only then did the young man realize what sort of situation he had put himself in. 

It was obvious the other stank like beer. Hell, he was surprised it took him this long to notice. 

“I… uh… I…” 

“Wait... this is your cat?” 

The man wasn’t swaying, and his speech wasn’t overly slurred either. As he stepped into the light, Makoto backed away, his heartrate rising before it suddenly fell. 

“Sousuke!?” 

Feeling his heart jump at the sight of his old crush, Makoto simply stared at the young man that stood illuminated by the street lamp. His hair was the same, albeit mussed from his night, his face seemed to have aged well in the three or so years since they had last seen each other, and his eyes, though a little unfocused due to the alcohol, were just as piercing. 

He'd aged very well. 

“How’d you know me?” the dark brows knitted together, “do I know you?” 

“Uh… yeah,” Makoto really didn’t have that much experience dealing with drunk people, “we… we were on rival swim teams… way back in high school...” 

“Hm…” 

The young man took a step towards Makoto. 

“You  _do_ look a lot like that cute captain from the other swimming team…” 

Makoto froze at the comment, leaning away from the young man that was looking at him with narrowed eyes. 

“Yeah.. you’ve got those same pretty eyes,” Sousuke mumbled, “really pretty eyes…” 

“Uh-Um…” 

“MAKOTO!” 

Both the young man and the cat flinched at the sudden announcement 

“I’m… glad you remembered me,” Makoto mumbled as he tried to reassure his heart rate. 

“How could I forget you!?” Sousuke asked with a grin, “you were always so cute!  _And_ you had the best body on the teams!” he sighed, "I had such a huge crush on you!" 

"You... you did?" 

It simply wasn't something someone expected to hear at three in the morning from a collogue they hadn't seen in a few years. 

"Totally!" Sousuke grinned, "still kinda do!" 

“Oh... thanks…” he looked to his pet, curled happily in Sousuke’s arms, “u-uhmm-" 

"Do you live around here?" Sousuke turned his head around. 

"Kinda..." Makoto shuffled. 

"Can you tell me how to get home then?" He continued to ask, "I think I got lost." 

can… I have my cat back now?” 

“Huh?” 

Sousuke looked from Makoto to the animal, his features contorting into one of confusion. 

“Ummm….” 

“Sousuke,” Makoto tried to reason with him, “Sachi is my good girl, and I wanna go home,” he held out his hands, “so… please?” 

Sousuke seemed confused by the question, looking from Makoto to the cat. 

“No.” 

"Eh!?" 

Just how drunk  _was_ he!? 

"Souske-" 

“I think she like me more,” Sousuke told him, holding his head high, “so I wanna take her home.” 

“B-But she’s  _mine_!” Makoto tried to protest, Sousuke seemingly uncaring about the whole ordeal. 

"So? I like her?" 

"How much have you had to drink?" 

Sousuke sniffed, scratching the back of his head. 

"A lot," he muttered, "my uni friends wanted to celebrate the end of the midterm." 

Makoto swallowed thickly as he looked around, feeling awkward in this situation. 

“Let’s make a deal,” Sousuke suddenly said, “you give me a kiss, and I’ll give you a cat!” he seemed just 

"What?" 

The younger really wasn't sure Sousuke was in his right mind. 

"Sousuke-" 

"What?" He seemed to enjoy Makoto's reactions, "it's not a bad idea, right?"  

"But-But-But-" 

Makoto felt the wall press against his back as Sousuke leaned towards him, one hand beside Makoto's head. 

"N... NO!" 

 _WHAM!!_  

Makoto really wasn’t sure how it happened. 

One moment Sousuke was trying to steal a kiss from him, and the next there was a loud banging sound and the young man was on ground, unconscious. 

“Oh… no… No no!" 

Makoto had shut his eyes when he pushed, his hands over his mouth at the sight of the crumpled form. 

He didn't mean too. 

Bending over, the young man placed his fingers on the elder's neck, his heartrate lowering at the feeling of the strong and steady pulse. 

"Thank goodness..." 

Gently digging his fingers in the short black hair, Makoto began the process of inspecting the head for trauma. The tips of his fingers pressed against the skull before flicking up to look at the pads to check for blood. Watching the face for any signs of pain, Makoto was careful as he looked the young man over before to the cat for a moment. Biting his lip, the young man come to his final decision. Pulling the good arm over his shoulder, Makoto pulled Sousuke's form from the floor before he managed to coax the cat back into his arms. 

The fact that he got the two of them back to his apartment without a scene or anyone else catching them was a miracle.  

He grunted as the body flopped to the bed, Makoto left standing by the bed while his cat went to find its new comfortable spot. 

What was he gonna do? 

He didn't mean to hurt him; it was just an accident. But what if he had really hurt Sousuke? What if Sousuke had a concussion or worse? What if the young man now had amnesia? 

What if he killed him? 

No. No he had checked for a pulse. It was there. 

But what if it wasn’t going to last? 

Makoto started to pace, wondering what cruel God had decide to torture him. Sousuke, a man he had barely seen in a few years, was now lying on his bed, unconscious, because of something he had done. 

A man he had had the largest crush on. 

In one night, Makoto had lost his cat, gotten confessed too by his own high school crush, and proceeded to knock him out. 

Only he could do that. 

"Saaacchii," Makoto whined, looking down at the animal lying on her pillow, " _why_ couldn't you just stay inside!" 

“Ow…” 

Makoto was so grateful that someone had heard his prayers. 

"Sousuke?" 

"'M head hurts..." 

"You hit it pretty hard," Makoto admitted weakly, "I'm really sorry about that..." 

"What happened?" 

Makoto froze, his heart stilling at the thought of Sousuke might have amnesia because of him. 

"What... do you... remember?" 

"We were fighting over the cat," Sousuke muttered, "I tried to kiss you... and then I backed up and hit my head," he looked around the room, "this your place?" 

"Yeah," Makoto shuffled, "I-I thought I could take better care of you this way." 

"How bad?" 

“Huh?” 

“How bad?” the young man repeated, “my head…” 

"Well... you were knocked out," Makoto reasoned, "but woke up pretty quick. There's no blood or-or bump that I can find." 

“Good,” Sousuke sighed. 

Makoto felt awkward standing around, his throat thick with worry. 

“We… We should still take you to a hospital-” 

“Why?” the young man asked, “I’m fine.” 

“Yeah, but you could have a concussion or worse-” 

“Makoto,” Sousuke was calm as he slowly sat up, “I’m okay. I’m not seeing stars, I’m not slurring my speech that much, I’m not nauseous or vomiting, and the headache is going away on its own,” he shrugged, “it’s fair to say I don’t have a concussion; just a bump on the head. Besides, I was pretty drunk before all this, so this is an improvement." 

“But-” 

“I’m okay,” Sousuke tried anew, “if anything it sobered me up a lot…” 

Makoto bit his lip, fighting against his better judgement to call the ambulance.  

“What… what do you remember saying?” Makoto was clever to phrase his question as a way to check Sousuke. 

“You mean aside from admitting that I still have one Hell of a torch for you?” 

Ask and ye shall receive. 

"Oh." 

Now they were sitting in awkwardness, neither one of them wanting to do anything to make the situation worse than what it already was. 

What should he say? Makoto looked from Sousuke to the floor; should he just come out and admit how happy the confession made him? Admit that he'd  _also_ had a crush since high school. 

“Maybe I should go-” 

“Huh!?” 

Makoto stood in Sousuke’s way, barring the elder. 

“You can’t! You hit your head-” 

“Makoto!” 

They both stopped arguing at the mention of Makoto’s name, Sousuke only sighing after a moment. 

“I’m okay,” he told Makoto once more, “and besides, I’ve just gone and made things awkward between us by just admitting what I did,” he shuffled, “so I really should go.” 

Makoto just stared as Sousuke made to move past him, a small smile still beneath the teal eyes. 

“No!” 

Sousuke was surprised as two hands pushed him back to the bed, his back hitting the mattress. 

“Wait… Makoto what’re you-”  

The young man paused for a moment, wondering why he did push him back. 

They had only just reunited... did he really want Sousuke to stay? 

“You said you wanted me to take care of you,” Makoto told him, “and I feel like I owe you for accidentally knocking you out.” 

He was just saying what Sousuke wanted to hear, but was it really true? 

Makoto looked back to the teal eyes, the strong jaw relaxed and the dark brows knotted. 

Maybe being stupid for one night wouldn't be the worst thing in the world. 

“What’re you-” 

"I... like you too." 

Sousuke paused, looking up at the young man that was on all fours above him. 

"You’re not alone," Makoto mumbled, "I... felt that way back in high school too..." He swallowed thickly, "so, please don't leave." 

Teal just stared up at the green, his face surprised and the other seemingly nervous. 

“Well… with you overtop of me, how can I?” 

A hand cupped Makoto’s cheek, making the green eyes look to his.  

“You sure you’re okay with me hanging around for a bit?” Sousuke asked, “who knows what I might try…” 

“Nothing I wouldn’t…” 

Sousuke watched surprised as Makoto moved from hovering over his head to lower himself onto the waistline of Sousuke’s jeans. 

"You're still a little drunk," Makoto murmured, "can I take advantage of you?" 

The eyes widened at the words, Sousuke wondering about the situation before a smile took over his face. 

“Sure,” he shrugged, “why not?” 

There was no way the two of them could have predicted they’d meet again, or have feelings for one another, but letting themselves go for one night wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world. 

And what Makoto was doing once he had undone Sousuke’s pants was the farthest thing from the worst. 

Makoto’s lips ran over his swollen shaft, his tongue tracing the lines before surrounding the head. He was very quiet, but hand his hand on the inside of Sousuke’s thigh to keep himself steadied. 

“ _Ah… M-_ _Mako_ _-_ ” 

Green eyes suddenly looked up to him, his mouth full with hollowed cheeks, the red flush across his nose and over his cheeks making his face look far more innocent then their activity suggested.  

Sousuke could’ve come just from that look alone. 

“J-Jeez,” Sousuke managed to get out, “keep doing that and I’ll come…” 

"That's the point..." 

The breath was warm and almost as erotic as the voice, Makoto only breaking for a moment before he delved back onto Sousuke's cock. His lips pressed tightly against the base, pulling and sucking hard enough to please but slow enough to keep Sousuke interested. 

The elder wasn't going to last long with this. 

"M-Makotoo..." 

A hand reached to pull the head of hair away, a string of saliva keeping them connected. 

"I do something wrong?" 

"Hardly," Sousuke grinned, adjusting to pull the face closer to his, "but it just seems wrong for me to come in your mouth before we kiss." 

Makoto hummed as Sousuke brought him in for a deep kiss, his tongue taking advantage of the younger's open mouth to slip in. 

“I was always curious what you tasted like…” 

Sousuke grinned as they parted for a moment, pulling Makoto to his lap as they continued to kiss. 

"You're cheeky," Makoto mumbled, "was this your intention the whole time!?" 

"Getting knocked out? Not so much," he grinned up at the young man, "but  _this_..." His fingers ran over the clothed muscles, "yes." 

Makoto chuckled before he returned to kissing Sousuke, loving every moment of them together.  

Sousuke seemed to be as keen as he was to be more intimate, the hands tugging and pulling at clothes, succeeding in removing them piece by piece.  

"Going fast?" Makoto panted, parting to let his shirt slip over his head. 

"I don't want you to change your mind," Sousuke commented, "don't want you coming to your senses." 

"I'm not drunk," green eyes laughed, "and  _I_ wasn't the one who bumped my head." 

"Since I did, I would think you would be gentler..." 

Makoto bit his lip before Sousuke covered them, their bare chests now pressing against each other. 

"Well... since you want this to be fast..." 

Sousuke found himself to be really enjoying both Makoto's caring gentle nature and his seductive attitude.  

"Not too fast now," Sousuke breathed, "you wanna enjoy it too." 

"With you, I'm sure I will." 

Makoto's legs lifted himself up over Sousuke, their eyes locking as Makoto encased the elder. 

"Not how I would have planned it, but I'll take it." 

“ _Ah… hah…_ ” 

Sousuke could barely hold in his excitement as he watched the muscled body slip onto him. Eyes flickered from the trembling thighs up to the panting face. Makoto’s fingers were splayed on Sousuke’s chest while his other hand was gently lowering himself onto his partner. 

“I always wondered what you looked like during sex,” Sousuke murmured, Makoto swallowing thickly as he lifted his head to meet the hungry teal. 

“A-A-Alw-ways?” 

“You were always so cute during swim practice,” the young man told the other, “and I will be forever grateful that I got to see you topless.” 

Teal eyes looked down to the body, the muscles quivering slightly. 

"No lube?" Sousuke decided to ask. 

"Rough-" Makoto managed to cough out, "I-I like it rough..." 

"How many surprised do you have, I wonder?" 

Makoto simply smiled.  

" _Hah... ah... hah..._ " 

The younger was steady as he lifted his hips up off of Sousuke, trying to make this as pleasurable for the two of them. 

"Since you like it rough..." 

Makoto screamed as his hips were roughly shoved back down, Sousuke's hands gripping his hips. 

Unable to get his bearings, Makoto felt his body being thrust into, the elder managing to stay in control despite being ridden. His body started to develop a sheen of sweat, his partner forcing feelings of pleasure and pain to mix up his spine. 

" _Ah... hah..._ _Hii_ _!_ " 

The likelihood that they were going to wake the whole complex was very high. 

Sousuke watched the body arch in his hands, the head thrown up and calling out the young man's name repeatedly. Makoto's nails dug through his own hair, his body seemingly unsure of what to do with a body that was at the mercy of another. 

" _Sousuke... SOUSUKE!-AH!_ " 

Makoto's cat was very likely hiding somewhere, away from the crazy young men that had simultaneously taken care of her.  

Not that either of them were thinking of the cat at the moment. 

"Makoto," Sousuke grunted, "damn..." 

Sousuke was used to his partners telling him what they wanted. With Makoto, it seemed Sousuke  _couldn't_  make a mistake. Makoto was a moaning, contorting mess unlike the elder had ever seen, and he did not seem shy about showing it.  

" _I'm_ _gonna_ _-I'm_ _gonna_ _-!"_  

 _"_ Didn't think you were  _that_  fast," Sousuke teased, knowing that the two of them were running on an unknown high and knew that they both were going to have short fuses. 

" _G-Good!"_ Makoto panted, " _you're s-so good!"_  

Sousuke grinned at the compliment, flicking his tongue over his lips as he watched Makoto beg and moan, his body practically bouncing on the strong chest. 

" _Won't-Won't last-_ " 

"Then don't." 

Makoto's body shook as the younger screamed loudly, tightening around Sousuke as he came, his form jerking as he came. Sousuke was not far behind, wanting nothing more to make their session last longer. 

But that would be for next time. 

"Are you absolutely  _sure_ you're the sober one and didn't hit _your_ head?" Sousuke teased lightly, his hands reaching to rub the warm back. 

"Y-Yeah..." Makoto panted, "guess... I don't really have an explanation..." 

"When it's that good, do you really need one?" 

Unable to stop himself from laughing at the joke, Makoto felt fatigue creep up on him. Moving to rest beside Sousuke, the elder pulling him in to a tight hug. 

"You're warm," Makoto mumbled, feeling ready for bed. 

"So are you," Sousuke teased, his fingers running through the hair, "is it okay for me to sleep with you?" 

"You're the one saying you don't have a concussion," green eyes looked up to Sousuke, "and if you're head doesn't hurt after that..." 

"If it means I get to sleep next to you, I'll risk it," was the last thing Makoto heard before he fell asleep snuggled in Sousuke's arms. 

* * *

 

Makoto groaned as he felt something heavy on his shoulder, the younger reaching to brush aside the hungry cat. 

“Not now Sachi…” 

His cat seemed merciful this morning, choosing to ignore him and move on. 

Makoto was grateful for a few more moments sleeping next to the warm body. 

Peeking up, the young man seemed almost amazed that the night he had really was real and it really was Sousuke sleeping next to him. Sachi seemed to be of the same opinion, her paws walking around the bare chest and calling to the elder. 

"Figures." 

Rolling over, Makoto made sure to keep his back touching the warm arm, hoping for a few more moments in bed. 

"Morning you..." 

Apparently not. 

The young man sat up to look at Sousuke, his brows knitting together at the sight of the young man holding the cat like a little baby, tail swishing over the wrist, her feet in the air, and her belly to him. 

"How's your head?" 

Sousuke grinned as he only glanced to Makoto before down to his newest baby. 

"Fine," he shrugged, "I think that bump on the head really helped." 

"Still didn't mean too..." The strong body shuffled under the covers, "can I have my cat back?" 

“Looks like she’s my cat now,” Sousuke told him calmly, wiggling his finger on her black head. 

“She’s just being a suck,” Makoto mumbled, glaring at his cat. 

"You know what they say about pets and their owners..." 

Makoto hummed as he stretched, watching the young man play with his cat. 

"Guess she has good taste too..." 

Sousuke grinned as he looked over, letting Sachi slip from his arms to the floor. 

“Looks like I’ll have to come over here more often,” the young man murmured, leaning towards Makoto. 

“All because the cat likes you?” 

“Well… that and…” fingers ran up Makoto’s sides, “I think the owner likes me too.” 

“You’d be right,” Makoto couldn’t help but smile, “but Sachi lives here.” 

"Then I might want to too," Sousuke teased, "but I think I might need to take you out for dinner first." 

"You don't think I'm too easy?" 

Sousuke pulled back, a half-grin on his face. 

"I think you're fun," the elder told him, "and you went for what you liked," his fingers brushed aside the strands of loose hair, "and I think I wanna know more about you." 

"As long as you're not dating me for my cat, that's fine with me..." 

"Mew~" 

Both men looked down at the cat that was sitting in Sousuke's lap, eyes looking up at the two people that had yet to feed her. 

"I don't think I have too, to be honest." 

Makoto groaned as he forced himself out of bed to grab food for his latest traitor. At the very least, he didn't need to worry about Sousuke having a concussion and didn't need to worry about his pet and partner getting along. Scratching the back of the arched spine, Makoto made a note to get Sachi something extra for her reward.

 


End file.
